soul_absorberfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
7092 B.E (Before Escape) About seven thousand years ago, a man, - later known as The Master of Darkness - and his brother discovered an ancient temple with a medallion and a lot of old books in it. Upon touching the medallion, he gained incredible powers and the ability to eat souls. The more souls he absorbed, the more of his humanity was destroyed, until there was nothing left but an empty shell. When he planned to absorb the entire world and become all-powerful, Gascoin, Mickolash and The Great Wizard interfered, and were able to trap him in a mountain forever, by binding his soul to it... During the next seven thousand years, he trapped hundreds of people and killed them all for his own amusement. Our story begins with a woman named Chilli, and a man called The Stranger, as they explore a cave on the side of a mountain. When they walk in, Chilli steps on a tile, and the opening closes behind them. With no way out, they are forced to continue. They eventually stumble upon a giant dark spirit, and Chilli gets eaten by it. Trying to escape, she loses her arm and is left to die within the darkness. Inside of the spirit, she meets a strange robed figure who offers her a way out. She takes his hand and gets blasted out of the darkness. Her hand has grown back, but is now covered in peculiar tattoos that grant her immense strength (a normal power circle). Using her newly found powers, she kills a giant spider by ripping it in half, and begins to understand how they work a bit more. After some time, she kills The Stranger, and fuses her soul with a pumpkin-man she met within the mountain. They later meet a man who's looking for The Stranger and kills him. Using a Soul Circle combined with a Power Circle, they turn the guy into a mindless, soulless, killing machine, and sends him after the darkness. Chilli is then killed by a man with a Power Circle where his face should be, and he takes over her body. We are then introduced to a priest named Chocolate Axe, who thinks the Master of Darkness is God. He kills a creature from the void with his bare hands, and meets Chilli (the blind guy has taken over her body at this point). She introduces herself and they become friends. After meeting the robot (earlier created by Chilli) Chocolate Axe is betrayed and killed by Chilli, as she turns him into an actual axe, and then throws him away as he is no longer useful to her. The axe is then picked up and later absorbed by The Master of Darkness. We later meet Pyra, who's a serial killer. She's been using a Power Circle to burn her victims to death and then eat their souls. When she finds ordinary life to be boring, the man who gave her the power circles asks her if she wants to play a game. She answers yes, and is then teleported to a room together with a sleeping guy wearing glasses, Chilli, and a creature from the void dimension. The creature is killed by the guy wearing glasses, and the three of them form an alliance. As they enter the next room, they come across a guy yelling "MY WIFE!!!" He forms a bond with Pyra and tries to kill a man on her command, but fails. He is killed by Chilli, because he's making too much noise when she is trying to sleep. It is revealed that he has healing powers as he comes back to life. The darkness then tries to absorb them, and they're all forced to listen to Chilli, as she shows them her darker side. She uses the guy with the glasses to create a ritual that will allow her to fuse with the darkness, but they are both killed and absorbed by The Master of Darkness before they can complete it. With the darkness weakened, Pyra and Zanzabar (my wife) escapes using a Teleportation Circle, and the man they previously tried to kill barely makes it, - both of his legs end up getting cut off, as he wasn't completely inside the circle. After waking up, they meet the SSBA team. A group of six, all having Power Circles. Pyra, Zanzabar and the guy whose legs have been healed by the Mage Anubis, then proceed to join the team. As the darkness later attacks, everyone but Shield, Zanzabar and Pyra are killed. Later on, they meet someone else who joins their little group. When they walk into the next room, they come across a woman who's looking for her missing son. As the team is trying to sneak past a trap, the woman yells and accidentally attracts the darkness. Shield and The guy they've just met dies from the trap, and the others are absorbed by the darkness. Inside of it, The Master of Darkness then reveals that everyone with a circle is destined to die within a short time after they've gotten their powers. He then kills the woman after explaining that her son is dead and his soul has been absorbed. Only Zanzabar and Pyra escape. As they are teleported to the next floor, they are greeted by Kyoma, a man with a Power Circle in his eye, and a samurai named Master Yixsuo. Kyoma shows off his ability to see the future by stepping over every single trap. After opening a door, Pyra and Kyoma find themselves in a long corridor. Pyra steps on a trap and the door closes behind them. The floor begins to open and the darkness appears underneath ready to swallow them if they fall. They are forced to run to the end of the corridor, and on the other side, parallel to the door, they find a statue of a hand with a power circle etched into it. Kyoma touches it and gains a Time Circle on his left palm. He then trades power circles with Pyra, and gains a Normal power circle on his right palm. With this, he is able to travel back in time to try and make things work out so no one dies. He tries countless times until it finally works out for everyone, and Pyra also touches the statue and gets a Time circle. The group finally makes it to the last room, as the Master of Darkness tells them to kill each other to find a winner. Everyone but Pyra and Kyoma dies, and Kyoma - who's now gotten his memories back - sacrifices himself so she can win. The prize turns out to be a wish. Pyra's wish backfires, and she switches bodies with The Master of Darkness. The Master of Darkness then escapes, and Pyra is left alone in the mountain, trapped forever.